The Crossover
by mrmuscle
Summary: After an accident with the Chronoarch, Jimmy accidently transports the Hey Arnold gang to his world. How will they get back home with the Chronoarch broken? And what is going on between Cindy and Arnold? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Twister Disaster

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Hey Arnold

This is my first crossover story between these two great shows. Please review and/or give me some feedback. I thrive on reviews and would greatly appreciate it. Thank You.

I also don't own the FOP.

* * *

The Crossover

Chapter 1: The Twister Disaster

"Jimmy, can we go see Timmy now?" asks a very sweaty Carl Wheezer.

"Ya Neutron, can't you hurry up? I'm starting to get fried out here."

13 year old Jimmy Neutron glares at his rival/friend Cindy Vortex. Over the years, they have gotten closer, but nothing has ever come of their so-called feelings for one another.

"I'm trying Vortex. I have to reconfigure the reverse gravity module, since if I don't, we could be sucked right into hyperspace."

"Sheese, enough with the scientific blah blah, just please hurry up. This much heat is bad for a girl's skin" complains a certain girl of Egyptian decent.

"Well, Libby, if your boyfriend hadn't been playing with my inventions, which I told him a hundred times not to do…"

Jimmy glares at the only person who is the Ultralord fan boy of the group. Sheen, oblivious to Jimmy growing wrath, smiles at his girlfriend of four years. Jimmy, noticing Sheen is ignoring him, turns back to Libby and continues.

"…we would be there already. And besides, didn't I give everyone my Neutronic sun-block 2000? That stuff should protect against any harmful UVA rays."

Sheen, overhearing Jimmy, says, "That still doesn't mean it isn't hot out here."

Jimmy gives Sheen a death glare. As he does, he says, "Well then, STAY OUT OF MY LAB WHEN I'M NOT THERE!"

Sheen not used to Jimmy shouting at him like that, recoils then hides behind Libby, who rolls her eyes.

"You know, if you just had better security on your lab, this stuff wouldn't happen" says Cindy.

Jimmy ignores Cindy and proceeds to fix the module. After ten more minutes of ridiculous complaining all around, Jimmy succeeds in fixing it.

"Done"

"Finally"

Jimmy rolls his eyes at his friends.

"Okay, now that that's fixed, let's find Turner's world."

Jimmy cycles through the Chronoarch viewfinder. He finds the jelly people, the Yokians, some kids playing baseball, and finally Timmy Turner's world. He sees Timmy along with AJ and Chester.

"Ok Guys, are you ready?"

The group of impatient teenagers eagerly nods their heads. Jimmy pushes a sequence of buttons. For the next ten seconds, nothing happens. Then, from the Chronoarch, a gust of wind comes out. This wind is so strong that it pushes Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby backwards and they slide on the ground. Jimmy, Cindy and Carl become pinned between the wind and the house. Libby is pinned between the wind and the clubhouse. Sheen is hanging on to the corner of the clubhouse, trying not to slide backwards into the fence.

Jimmy, realizing everyone could die if something is done, yells out "Sheen, you're the only one who isn't trapped. You need to make it to the Chronoarch and press the following buttons in this order: Red, Blue, and Black. Did you get that?"

Sheen, struggling to hold on, says, "Sort of. I can probably get to it, barely. What is the buttons again?"

"It's…"

At that very moment the wind noise triples, so Jimmy's voice is cut off from Sheen. Sheen, determined not to die, shakingly grabs his Ultralord Belt from his waist, and attempts to wrap the belt around the control pillar to the Chronoarch. His first attempt fails and he gets hit in the face with the belt, forcing his grip to slip a little. He attempts this three more time. He finally succeeds just as his grip slips off the clubhouse corner. He quickly grabs the belt, and then slowly climbs the belt. After two minutes of climbing, Sheen manages to make it to the control pillar. At this point, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Carl are all at the verge of passing out. Sheen hits the following buttons: Red, Black, and Blue. The Chronoarch immediately stops gushing out wind. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Carl open their eyes.

Jimmy turns to Sheen and says, "Sheen, you just saved our lives, thank you!"

Before any more conversation can occur, the Chronoarch begins making some weird noises.

Jimmy looks at Sheen and asks, "Sheen, what buttons did you press?"

Sheen thinks for a moment and says, "I pressed red, black, and blue."

Jimmy gulps and says, "Oh no".

Suddenly the Chronoarch opens up. Instead of gushing out wind, the Chronoarch begins launching out what seems to be children. The first four children that come out are launched directly at Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Libby. Before they could move, the four teens are bulldozed by the kids, knock all involved unconscious. Five more kids are knocked into Jimmy's clubhouse headfirst knocking them unconscious. Still five more kids are knocked into the wall of Jimmy's house headfirst knocking them unconscious. The Chronoarch then turns off. Sheen is the only person standing after the incident.

"Uh Oh".


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and Introduction

Disclaimers are in chapter 1.

A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Your reviews cause me to write this monster. Hope you all enjoy this. This ones dedicated to all who read it. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations and Introductions

Across the street at the Vortex's house, the parents of the teenagers are having a small dinner party. Hugh Neutron and his wife, Judy Neutron, are enjoying some of the pie that they have brought over, thankful for the invitation into the Vortex's home. Mr. and Mrs. Weezer are conversing with Mr. Estevez, while Mr. Vortex and his wife, Sasha Vortex, are conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Folfax.

After a while, Judy says, "Thank you for having us over, Sasha. This is nice."

Sasha gives Judy a rare smile and says, "Well, since your son and our daughter seem to be getting closer, we thought it would be nice to have you over. Besides, we're all neighbors, we should do something like this every once in a while. Our daughters and sons are all friends, why can't we be?"

Judy nods her head. Suddenly, everyone hears a high wind coming from across the street. Judy shakes her head, while everyone else looks out the window. They see what appears to be the entire Neutron house shaking. Then, almost as quickly as it started, it stopped, only to be replaced by people screaming and what sounds to be people hitting things. Concerned for the safety of their offspring, the parents race outside and across the street.

As they do so, Sasha asks Judy, "Just what kind of trouble has your son gotten into now with our children?"

Judy gives Sasha a look and says, "I don't know."

_I don't know, but I know this. It isn't good_

As they approach the backyard, Judy's suspicion is right. In the yard, there seems to be about 14 kids unconscious. Not bad enough, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Libby are still knocked out. Sheen is frantically hitting Jimmy to try to wake him up, although he has yet to succeed. Suddenly, Sheen sees his dad and the other parents and gulps.

Judy, being the most used to these types of things, is the first to react.

She tells the parents, "Make sure everyone is breathing and not hurt. Try to wake them up if at all possible. If they don't wake up, call an ambulance. Sheen, you need to tell me what happened, now!"

The parents immediately get to work. First they check on their children. It takes a minute or two, but they start to wake up. The parents then check on the unknown children. Meanwhile, Sheen tries to build up the courage to talk to Mrs. Neutron. It takes him a few seconds, but he begins.

"Well, we wanted to go visit our friend Timmy, who lives in another dimension. To do that, Jimmy had to fix his Chronoarch…"

At this point Sheen stalls, knowing that what he is going to say would upset the parents.

Mrs. Neutron senses Sheen hesitation, and slightly glares at the boy. She then says, "What did you do?"

Sheen gulps.

_I'm a dead man. If I tell, I'll die, if I don't, my friends could get into trouble. Great, what am I going to do?_

Sheen thinks for a moment, and deciding that it would be best to just get it over with, says, "I kinda snuck into Jimmy's lab when he isn't home and played with his inventions. Half of them broke, including the Chronoarch we needed to use."

Mrs. Neutron, instead of yelling, simply shakes her head in disappointment and says, "Continue with what happened."

Sheen, talking faster and with a higher pitch than normal, continues with, "Ok, so Jimmy starts fixing the Chronoarch with us complaining that it is hot out here. He finishes and pushes some buttons on the control column. Suddenly, the Chronoarch started to gush out wind. Everyone got pinned except me. Jimmy noticed and told me to push some buttons to stop it. I got to the control column and pushed the buttons. It stopped. I must have pushed the wrong buttons because all of a suddenly, the Chronoarch began spewing out some kids. I was trying to wake Jimmy up when you came."

"So your friend Timmy is from…another dimension. And when you tried to visit him an accident happened that brought us here?" asks a voice neither Mrs. Neutron nor Sheen has ever heard.

Mrs. Neutron and Sheen turn their heads and notice that the parents have woken up all the children and the teenagers. They then turn to the person who asks the question. When they do, they notice a girl who has a pink jumper on with blonde hair up into pigtails. The girl looks slightly confused, with slightly angry eyes and a look that says, "What just happened, and where are we?"

Next to the girl is a boy with a football shaped head, ruffled blonde hair and slightly dazed, almost love-struck eyes. He wears a blue cap ten sizes too small for his head. He also wears a blue sweater and what looks like a kilt underneath it and blue jeans.

On the other side of the girl with pigtails is a small Asian girl with glasses on. She has a slightly amused look on her face. She wears a blue sweater and dark blue jeans. Around them are five other kids.

One kid is an African-American boy with a huge afro. He wears a red sweater with the number 33 on it and blue jeans. He also has a slightly dazed look in his eyes and a slight bump on his forehead.

Another kid that is with them is a slightly overweight boy. He wears a blue shirt and a blue hat, although both are hidden under the catcher's uniform he is wearing. He is also wearing black jeans. He has a "that hurt" look on his face.

Beside him is a skinny looking boy with a buzz cut. He is wearing a black shirt with a pumpkin on it and black jeans that are slightly worn out. He has a really confused look on his face.

By the kid with the buzz cut is a boy with a big nose. He has a green cap on his head and is wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. Near him lie a baseball and mitt.

The last kid by them is a girl with a red sweater on with glossy blue jeans on. She seems to be wearing very expensive shoes. Both she and the boy with the big nose have their eyebrows raised.

Sheen looks around. First he notices that all of his friends are staring at the girl with pigtails. He also notices six more kids by his girlfriend, Libby.

One of the kids is a girl that has sort of spiky blonde hair. She is wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a beetle on it and slightly faded blue jeans. She is look at the big nosed kid with a slightly love struck expression.

Beside her is a boy with red curly hair. He has a white shirt on and black jeans. He has a slight cut on his forehead that currently has a Bandade on it. He eyes are zoning in and out of focus. Beside him is a baseball bat.

In front of Libby lies a girl with red hair in twisted braids. She is sporting a purely white baseball uniform, complete with white shoes and hat. She is looking at Sheen intensely.

By the lab door is a boy with glasses on. He is wearing a brown shirt and brown pants. He is looking at the girl in the pink jumper with love struck eyes, although unlike the other love struck people, his eyes are also filled with sorrow.

Also by the lab door is a slightly bigger girl. She is wearing a blue sweater and blue pants. She has an angry look in her eyes.

The last kid in the yard is a boy with glasses on with brown hair. He is also wearing a pure white baseball uniform. He has a slightly insane look in his eyes.

As the girl in the pink jumper waits for an answer, she looks around at the teenagers.

First she sees a boy with an extremely large head with a heresy's kiss hairdo. He is wearing a red shirt with a strange symbol on it and blue jeans. He seems to be quite guilty as well as angry.

She then sees a girl with a long blonde ponytail. She is wearing a blue-green shirt and black pants. She seems to be angry, too.

The girl then notices a slightly chubby boy with red hair and glasses. He is wearing a red striped shirt with green pants. He seems to be slightly scared and worried.

On the other side of the yard she notices an African-American girl with black braided hair. She is wearing a pink striped shirt and blue jeans. She seems upset.

Finally, she got a good look at the boy who is speaking. He is skinny with dark hair and a buzz cut. He is wearing a shirt that has a picture of a man in a purple battle suit with the name Ultralord on it. He is also wearing black jeans. He is wearing a very guilty look on his face.

The big headed boy, having overheard the girl's question, says, "Yes, our friend Timmy does live in another dimension. And due to an accident, you must have been transported to our world. Now, before we go any further, I think introductions are in order, so we know who the heck you are. My name is Jimmy Neutron and these are my friends, Carl Weezer…"

Jimmy points to the slightly overweight boy.

"…Sheen Estevez…"

He points to the boy wearing the Ultralord shirt.

"…Libby Folfax…"

He points to the African-American girl with the braids.

"…and finally, the bane of my existence, Cindy Vortex."

He points to the girl with the blonde hair in the ponytail, who at the moment is glaring at the boy genius.

The girl looks momentary shocked at such an introduction, but quickly composes herself and says, "My name is Helga G Pataki and this lot of misfits are my friends…"

The kids give Helga looks ranging from "Are you serious?" to "You did not just say that". Helga, indifferent to the looks of her friends, continues the introductions.

"The kid with the football head is Arnold, the bane of my existence and my lo…err…the advice giver of the group."

The kids raise their eyebrows at Helga's almost slip-up, except Arnold, who knows exactly what she was going to say.

Helga, a little more nervously, continues.

"The kid with the big afro is Gerald. He's Arnold's best friend and the biggest pain you'll ever meet."

"HEY!"

"Ah, can it, tall hair boy."

Gerald glares at Helga, and Helga glares back. After a few moments, Helga turns around and continues.

"The girl with the glasses is Phoebe. She's my best friend and the sweetest girl you'll meet, which is why it's such a surprise that she and tall hair boy are dating."

"Helga!"

Helga turns to be Phoebe and says, "What? It's true."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to say it, especially like that."

Helga shrugs her shoulders and says, "I guess"

She then turns back to Jimmy and says, "The boy in the catchers uniform is pink boy also known as Harold."

"Hey Helga, shut up or I'll pound Ya!"

Helga turns to Harold and exclaims, "Shut up pink boy, or I'll bring out Old Betsy and the Five Avengers."

Harold cowers and yells out, "Help, mommy".

Helga rolls her eyes, turns to Jimmy, and continues.

"The boy with the buzz cut is Stinky. He's kinda simple, and loves lemon pudding."

"Can't argue with that" Agrees Stinky.

Helga continues by saying, "The kid with the big nose and green cap is Sid. He likes to hang out with Harold and Stinky. He has a strange obsession with those disgusting reptiles called frogs."

"Hey, there nothing wrong with frogs, Helga."

Helga turns to face Sid and says, "Frogs are disgusting little creatures. They're ugly, slimy, and disease ridden. I don't see why you like them so much."

Sid, knowing he can't win that argument, says, "Never mind, Helga."

"Good. Now as I was saying, the girl in the expensive looking clothes is Rhonda, the pop princess of our school. My advice, since she likes to gossip, try not to do anything stupid or newsworthy. She'll rip you apart. Seriously."

As Helga says that two things happen. First, Rhonda glares at Helga, and says, "Very funny Helga, I'm not a gossip queen", to which Helga rolls her eyes. Second, Cindy starts giggling and then laughs, hard.

Jimmy, noticing that Cindy is laughing, and quite loudly at that, asks, "Vortex, why are you laughing?"

Cindy laughs for another few seconds, and then says, "I'm laughing at the thought of you not doing something stupid, or newsworthy at that."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Cindy glares at Jimmy, to which Jimmy glares back.

Cindy says, "You know what that's supposed to mean. It means that you'll inevitably do something stupid. For a genius you're really slow aren't you?"

As Jimmy gets ready to respond, Libby says, "Oh boy, another Neutron-Vortex special."

The remaining teenagers and the adults, who have taken Eugene to the local hospital and are now sitting in chairs, nod their heads while the kids look at Libby confused.

"You're Libby, right" asks Helga.

Libby turns towards Helga and nods her head.

"Ok, well, what do you mean by 'another Neutron-Vortex special'?"

Libby sighs then looks at Helga and says, "I suppose you wouldn't know. Ok, it's like this. Jimmy and Cindy are in love with each other but don't want to admit it. So they argue to mask their true feelings for each other. These arguments either end with us being dragged on some exciting but ultimately pointless adventure or with one of them storming off, usually hurt; of course with their pride, they would never admit that either."

Helga nods her head while the rest of the kids say "Oh". Cindy and Jimmy, who stopped their argument once Libby started talking, have something different to say about that, of course.

"That's not the reason we fight all the time."

Libby turns towards Jimmy and raises her eyebrow.

"Then what's the reason you argue all the time then."

Jimmy has a smug grin on his face as he replies with, "Because I'm right all the time and she never wants to admit it."

Cindy becomes livid at this as she says, "Oh please. You're not right all the time."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO"

"ENOUGH!"

Jimmy and Cindy stop arguing when they hear Libby's scream.

"That's enough you two. We still have guest here that haven't been introduced and I'm sure that they would like to get home soon. So can it!"

Libby, satisfied with the sudden quiet, turns to the kids, Helga especially and says, "See what I mean".

The kids nod their heads as Jimmy and Cindy glare at Libby. Libby glares back, daring the two to speak. They don't and instead turn to Helga.

Jimmy, still fuming, says to Helga, as kindly as possible, "Helga, please continue."

Helga nods her head.

"Ok, where was I?"

Helga thinks for a minute.

_Wow, what an argument. I'm glad me and Arnold didn't end up like that. Now, that aside for now, who haven't I introduced yet._

Helga looks around.

_Let's see, I introduced Arnold, myself, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, and Rhonda. I guess I should introduce Nadine next._

"Ok, I remember where I was at. The girl with the beetle on her shirt is Nadine. She is friends with Rhonda. She likes to collect bugs, which is almost as bad as collecting Frogs. Yep, that's right, she and frog boy are almost perfect for each other, and yet neither one of them will make a move. It's kinda sad."

Nadine and Sid look at each other for half a second, then turn away from each other, blushes on both of their faces. As they look away from each other, Rhonda looks at Nadine.

_I didn't know she likes Sid. I'll have to ask about that later. And unlike what Helga thinks, I am not a gossip queen. Even I know where to draw the line._

"The next person I should introduce is the red headed girl. Her name is Lila, and she is little miss perfect. She personally gets on my nerves. She so sweet it's sickening."

_She sounds just like Betty Quinlin. Except, I get the feeling that this Lila girl doesn't wear a mask or act perfect like Betty does._

Cindy listens in with special interest at the conversation between Helga and Lila.

"Helga, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Don't tell me you don't try to act perfect just to please everyone."

Lila shakes her head.

"I do not. I'm just a nice person. In fact…"

Lila's expression changes from mild sadness to an edgy angry wickedness.

"…I'd say that the only reason you don't like me is because you're jealous of the fact that I'm respected more than you are. In fact, the only reason you don't have any true female friends is because you're mean to all of us. There hasn't been one introduction where you haven't been mean to or insulted the person you're introducing except for Arnold. Now why is that Helga? Could it be because you like him?"

At this question, Helga froze.

_How could I answer that? I mean, Arnold knows, but the rest of them don't. Besides, Arnold thinks that is just the heat of the moment. If I bring it up again…_

Helga, at an impasse, just shrugs her shoulders and says, "He is a friend. You have to like a friend right."

Lila gives her a look that said, "That's not what I meant." She is about to voice this very thought to, but Helga didn't give her a chance to.

"Ok moving on. See that kid with the glasses and buzz cut. He…"

Suddenly, a though hit Helga.

_Darn, talk about irony. I move on from having my secret blown to almost having Brainy's secret blown. Some "friend" I am. Maybe Lila's right. Maybe I am jealous and mean to people. _

Helga eyes widen as another thought hit her.

_Crap, I'm taking too long. They're going to think something's up. Besides, I did this so I wouldn't give Lila a chance to speak and now here I am giving her that very chance. Ok Helga you got to speed it up._

Just as Lila is about to brooch the topic of Helga's love life, again, Helga continues.

"The kid with glasses and a buzz cut is nicknamed Brainy. No one knows his real name, because he has asthma and doesn't speak too much."

The group looks at Brainy and he smiles and waves at them. He gives Helga an extra long look. Helga manages a half-smile back. When Brainy continues to look at her, Helga coughs and then continues.

"Um, ok, then next person to be introduced is Patty. Patty is the giant girl in the blue sweater. She's one tough girl, so you better not make her mad. Me and her are…never mind."

_That is close._

Patty is giving Helga a dangerous look when Helga almost said she and Patty are friends, but stops when Helga corrects herself.

Helga moves on and says, "The other boy with glasses is Thaddeus, although everyone calls him Curly. He's insane. Stay away from him. He also has an insane crush on Rhonda. Even for the pop princess, I still feel bad."

Everyone looks at Curly and they can immediately see what Helga's talking about. Rhonda, even though she's on the other side of the yard, still takes a few steps back. Everyone turns to Helga once more.

"Hey, are we missing someone?"

The kids look around.

"Ya, where's Eugene?" calls out Harold, after a minute of looking and thinking.

"Figures the jinx would go missing" says Helga.

"Actually, he's not missing."

The kids and the teens turn to the adults, especially Mr. Weezer.

"Eugene had a bad cut on his head, and a concussion. The misses and I took him to Retroville Hospital."

Jimmy shivers at the thought of that place as he too has spent many hours in that place.

Helga nods her head, and returning to the conversation at hand, says, "Eugene is a red-headed jinx who gets himself injured a lot. You'll be lucky to meet him not in a cast or otherwise injured."

The group nod their heads.

Finally the adults introduce themselves.

"I suppose it's time we introduced ourselves."

The kids and teens turn to the adults once again.

The woman in the green dress and the man wearing a duck shirt formally introduce themselves.

"My name is Judy Neutron and this is my husband Hugh Neutron."

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Hello" say the kids.

Next the man wearing the same outfit as Carl and the woman who is wearing a similar outfit introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Mr. Weezer and this is the misses"

"Hello"

The kids are stunned and a bit frightened by Mrs. Weezer's voice. The teens silently chuckle to themselves, except Carl.

Next Mr. and Mrs. Vortex introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Sasha Vortex and this is my husband. You all seem like an interesting group of kids."

The kids smile and say hello, although they all get the feeling that they have been somehow insulted.

Next up are Mr. and Mrs. Folfax.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Folfax and this is my lovely wife."

"Hello."

"Hello to you, too" says Helga, on behalf of the group.

Finally, Mr. Estevez introduces himself.

"I am Mr. Estevez, air conditioning specialist. Pleased to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you" say the kids.

With introductions over, Mrs. Neutron turns to Jimmy and says, "Jimmy, dear, how long is it going to take you to fix your machine? I'm sure that Helga and her friends would like to get home soon."

Jimmy gulps.

"Mom, to be perfectly honest, I can't fix the machine. It's too broken. I might have been able to fix the damage that Sheen caused, in time, but when the wind came out of it, it damaged it more. When Helga and her friends came out of it, it officially died. The power source got burned out. I would have to build a new one from scratch. And to do that, I would need pure ice crystals from Pluto, which I could only get in a month when they reform. It would also take me two weeks to get there and two weeks back. So at minimum their stuck here for at least a month and a half."

The kids' jaws drop. Not only at the fact of space travel but of being stuck here for a month and a half.

"DID YOU JUST SAY A MONTH AND A HALF?" exclaim the kids.

Jimmy solemnly nods his head.

Helga shakes her head and for the first time since she has meet Jimmy and his friends, she is mad.

"Just what the heck are we suppose to do for a month and a half. Where are we going to eat? Sleep? Live? It's not like we have any money, not that it would be good here anyways, but even if we did it's not like we could get a hotel. We're not old enough and we don't have adult supervision anyways."

Mr. Estevez picks up on the conversation and is discussing something with the adults.

After a few minutes of discussing, Mr. Estevez interrupts Helga's angry tirade, which went on for the duration of the adult's conversation and says, "The other parents and I have discussed this. Helga and friends, you may stay with us until Jimmy's machine is fixed. Mr. and Mrs. Neutron have room for two guests and the rest of us have room for three. It will be up to you to decide who you would like to go with, if you want to guest with us."

The group of kids discusses this among themselves and they decide to take the adults up on their offer.

"We would be grateful. Thank you" says Helga, on behalf of the kids.

"Awesome!" says Libby, surprising all those in the vicinity.

"Ok, since Rhonda likes to gossip, Nadine is friends with Rhonda, and Lila likes to keep tough people in line, they can live with me for a while" says Libby.

Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila look at each other, then at Libby.

"Can we talk amongst ourselves for a minute?"

Libby nods her head and the three huddle together to talk privately.

"What do you think?" asks Rhonda.

"I don't see a problem with it" says Nadine.

The two of them look at Lila. Lila blinks at the sudden attention shift.

Knowing what they are going to asks, Lila says, "I have no qualms about it."

"So we're all in agreement."

"Ya"

"Yep"

The three nod their heads and turn to Libby.

"That's fine with us."

To the pain of those involved Libby squeals and hugs the three girls. The girls awkwardly hug back.

As they pull away, Sheen says, "Hey if Libby gets to pick, so do I."

The kids look at the manic teenager, wondering who the poor saps will be to get chosen by him.

"Ok since Curly's supposedly insane, I want to room with him. I also want to room with Sid, since he's as weird as I am, and Stinky, because I'm also simple."

"Ha, simple, weird, and insane. Ya, that describes you perfectly, ultra-freak" says Cindy.

Sheen turns to face Cindy with a wide grin on his face, yet with somewhat angry eyes.

"Oh Ya, miss sarcastic, who do you pick? I suppose it doesn't matter. Whoever rooms with you will go insane in a week anyways."

"Want to bet? I just as cultured as I am ruthless."

Now it is Jimmy turn to laugh. Cindy's attention immediately turns to Jimmy.

"What's so funny?"

Jimmy at first is laughing too hard to respond. When he finally calms down, he responds by saying, "I am just laughing at the thought of you being cultured. You couldn't be civilized even if the survival of earth depended on it."

Cindy is livid, too livid to respond.

Instead, Curly responds to Sheen inquiry by saying, "We talked it over and we feel that you are just as insane as me. So naturally we accept."

Sheen is ecstatic by the news and starts doing his penguin dance. To everyone's added shock, Curly immediately starts doing the dance along with him. For the next five minutes, Sheen and Curly dance, with Sid and Stinky joining the dance after a few minutes. Leaving the chaos group to dance Carl, for the first time since the accident, speaks.

"As for me, I would like to room with Harold, Eugene, and Brainy."

That statement makes everyone stop and look at Carl.

Helga breaks the eerie silence by asking, "You want Harold, Eugene, and Brainy. Why?"

Carl gets nervous and starts to sweat at being the center of attention, but answers with, "Well, Harold looks like he can eat a lot and it would be fun to have eating contests with him. Plus he can be my protection from the bullies at school."

Everyone pales a little at the word school. How are they going to explain fourteen kids enrolling in school at the same time then leaving a few months later? Noticing that he brought up a sore subject Carl continues.

"Ya. As for Eugene, since he's supposedly a jinx, he will probably be in all the accidents meant for me. And as for Brainy, well, I know what it feels like to have medical problems and to be left out because of them, so it would nice to have a friend whose like me."

Jimmy and Sheen look at Carl. Something inside them made them feel guilty, although they couldn't pinpoint what. Jimmy speaks to Carl in a voice that can only be described at sad guilt.

"I'm sorry Carl; I never knew you felt that way."

Carl shakes his head and says, "Most of the time I don't. It's just that sometimes when we do stuff as a group, Sheen flirts with Libby, and you flirt with Cindy and it makes me feel left out. Even when it's just us guys, you two still seem distracted sometimes, that all."

Sheen nods his head and says, "Ya, we kinda do that sometimes, don't we. We're sorry Carl. We'll try to do it less often."

Jimmy loses almost all sympathy at this point.

"Carl, while I'm am sorry that you feel that we leave you out sometimes, I really am, I have to correct you and Sheen on one thing."

"What's that, Jimmy?" asks Carl, even though he knew what is coming next.

"For the last time…"

_Here it comes_ think the four remaining teenagers.

"…I DO NOT LIKE CINDY VORTEX!"

_I knew it_

All the adults, teenagers (with the exception of Jimmy), and all of the children silently chuckle at that statement as all of them knew (again, with the exception of Jimmy) that that statement is nothing but a lie. Even Cindy knew better than to believe him. With a growing smile on her face, she decides to have some fun with Jimmy.

"Oh Neutron"

Jimmy shapely turns around to face Cindy, and then promptly gulped at the look she is giving him.

"So you don't like me huh. Then would you explain to me why you kissed me in that alley all those months ago."

The group went "Oh busted" as Jimmy pales. Jimmy being the genius that he is quickly regains composer but lacks the insight to know when he is fighting a losing battle. That being the case, the way he replies is the last thing you want to do when faced in a situation like the one he is in.

"What kiss?"

Cindy's grin grows wider as she knows that he remembers and is just being stubborn about confronting it, just like she planned. However, Jimmy's next words would wipe the grin right off Cindy's face.

"If the kiss is of any importance, then I would remember it. I am a genius after all. I don't forget important stuff."

Jimmy knew as soon as he said those words that he screwed up, big time. He immediately notices the look on Cindy's face. It is as if she is heartbroken.

"Cindy I…"

Cindy, on the verse of tears, says, "I would like to room with Helga, Phoebe, and Patty. Helga seems like she needs a friend who's been through the same things she has. A girl doesn't go anywhere without her friends, so Phoebe has to come. Plus she looks smart, so she could probably help us. And Patty looks strong and sensitive, something we all need right now. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that, Cindy takes off running to her room. Jimmy tries to stop her and apologize, but before he can take one step, he is stopped by his mother.

"James Issac Neutron, get in the house now!"

Jimmy shoots his mother a look, but his mom shoots him a bigger look and Jimmy immediately runs inside the house. His mother politely excuses herself from the group and goes into the house herself.

The parents, expecting a war of words, say to their new guest, "Would everyone like to go to Retroland. It's an amusement park here in Retroville, our home city."

The kids discuss amongst themselves for a moment.

"Retroland sounds like Dinoland back home. It could be fun" says Helga.

"Helga, it does sound like fun, but shouldn't we see how Cindy is doing?" asks Phoebe.

Helga shakes her head.

"Cindy needs some time for herself. She just got her heart broken. That isn't something we can fix. The only thing we can do is take our minds off it, and this Retroland sounds like the perfect distraction."

Phoebe considers this for a minute, and then nods her head.

"Your right, Helga. We should go. Besides, we will have to assimilate if we're going to stay here for awhile."

Helga nods her head at Phoebe's assumption.

"Ok, so are we all agreed?"

The kids nod their heads yes. They turn to their temporary parents and say, "Yes, we would love to."

"Good, I'll tell sugarbooger" says Hugh.

"If I can get a word in edgewise" he whispers under his breath.

As he enters his house the other parents are getting ready to go.

As the parents are getting ready, Sasha pulls her husband aside, and says, "I would like you to take Helga, Phoebe, and Patty to Retroland. I want to make sure our daughter is okay."

"Okay Sasha, just don't be too hard on her. She needs love and support right now, not hard criticism."

"Of course dear. I'm a woman; I know how to comfort by nature. Be safe okay."

Mr. Vortex nods his head. Right before Sasha leaves, Mr. Neutron comes out of his house, looking like he's seen a ghost.

Curious, Sasha asks Hugh, "What happened in there? You look paler that a ghost on Halloween.

Hugh looks at Sasha and says, "Your daughter doesn't need to worry about yelling at Jimmy. Judy's taken care of all the yelling for ten broken hearted Cindy's."

Sasha eyes go wide. She has heard about Judy's rare yelling, and how bad it could be. But enough yelling for ten broken hearted Cindy's? That's almost inconceivable. If Judy can do that then…

_Mental note: Don't underestimate the Neutron's. Another mental note: Don't make Judy Neutron angry, ever._

Sasha, realizing she must look like Hugh does, manages to maintain her composer and nod. There are not many things that can break Sasha Vortex, but this might just be one of them. Nonetheless, Sasha, remembering what her mission is, says goodbye to the group and makes her leave.

Once Sasha leaves, Hugh says to Arnold and Gerald, "Arnold, Gerald, it seems like you two are booking it with us. I would suggest we get out of her for a while."

At that moment, Judy's yelling can be heard though the walls of the house, and believe me, it doesn't sound pleasant.

Arnold and Gerald look at each other with a look of, "What did we just get into". They quickly nod at each other, then turn to Mr. Neutron and say, "For our own health, let's go."

With that, the remaining teens, the parents, and the kids get to the groups respective cars and once safety protocols are followed, speed off to Retroland, all within the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3: The Yell Heard Around The Nei

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. I hope you like this chapter. As always, please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Yell Heard Around The Neighborhood

As the parents are leaving for Retroland with their kids and guest, Judy Neutron is having an animated talk with young Jimmy. First, as Judy enters the house, she looks around the kitchen and living area for Jimmy. Realizing that he isn't there, Judy quickly runs to the hall utility closet. After opening the door, she quickly types in a ten digit code into an almost inconspicuous keypad. This code prevents Jimmy from using his secret entrance to the lab.

_If he thinks he's getting out of this that easily, then he can think again. I may not understand most of his inventions, but I do understand his basic lab security. He's not the only genius in the family. _

With the code entered, Judy grabs her trusty broom, closes the closet door, marches up the stairs, and enters straight into Jimmy's room. To her surprise, Jimmy is sitting on his bed, glaring at the door. As he hears his mother enter his room, he turns his glare from the door to his mother. Judy returns the glare in kind.

Before Judy can say anything, Jimmy starts yelling.

"You know mom, you should have let me go and apologize. Now, Cindy is probably stewing. You know I didn't mean it like that, but before I could say anything to her YOU sent me into the house."

Judy softens her glance at her son, but still holds a strong look in her eyes.

"Jimmy, I know you are sorry. And I think Cindy knows it too. I am ashamed that you would say that in the first place though."

"What other choice did I have? She would have made a fool of me if I didn't."

"James Issac Neutron, I can't believe you would say that! Cindy both likes and respects you. She was just teasing you a little. What you did is inexcusable. Don't you know how much you hurt her by saying that?"

Jimmy suddenly stands up off his bed and screams at his mother.

"How would you know? You don't know how much hell she has put me though! She relishes every opportunity to hurt or humiliate me. And you're defending her! "

At this point, the normally patient Mrs. Neutron is livid. Taking a page out her son's book, she starts screaming back.

"James Issac Neutron, how dare you use that language with me? I'm you're mother; you don't speak to me to that! Now you hurt that girl and you will be punished for it. Except for fixing that machine, you will have no lab use. You will clean the whole house twice. And you will apologize to me and Cindy."

Before anything else can be said, Hugh Neutron enters the room. Sensing the tension in the room, and hearing the yelling from the hall, he get right to the point.

"Everyone's going to Retroland. I just wanted to let you know."

Judy nods her head in acknowledgment. Hugh Neutron leaves the room after seeing his wife nod. When he does the argument between Jimmy and his mother continues.

Jimmy narrows his eyes at his mother and says, "No".

When Jimmy says that, his mother let out an angry rebuttal that reverberates throughout the house and into the outside.

"I gave you an order, you will do it, or so help you god, you won't see your lab or do anything fun until you move out. Now march!"

Anybody else would have run to do as the angry woman says, but Jimmy doesn't even blink. Instead he retaliates with an angry rebuttal that puts his mother's scream to shame.

"I said no! Now get out of my room. You have no right to tell me what to do."

Judy is so angry that with one hand, she snaps her broom in half. Suddenly, her expression softens.

With a suddenly calm voice she asks, "Ok, you said that Cindy relishes the chance to embarrass you and hurt you. May I ask how she does that? I want to know why you're so angry with her."

Jimmy is slightly scared by his mother's sudden switch in attitude. However, as suspicious as he is, he still answers with much anger.

"Why do you care? I mean, it didn't seem like you cared before. Why do you care, now?"

Judy answers with, "Because you're my son and I care about and love you."

Jimmy notes his mother's sincerity and sighs. After a few moments, he does something that he's never done before: he admits.

"I'm not angry with her mom. I'm just upset because it seems like she lives to humiliate me. I love her mom, but it doesn't even seem like she cares. I kissed her in the alleyway because I wanted to see if we could advance our growing relationship. I wanted to see if we could be a couple, but only a few hours after it happened, we went back to the way we were before. I felt angry, mom, real angry and since then, I carried that resentment, and it's resonated into something, more dangerous. I only said what I said because I felt the heartbreak of the moment all over again and I couldn't relive it, I just couldn't. Besides, she knows about it too, she was there. The only reason she would bring it up again is because she wanted to hurt me."

Judy notices unshed tears in her son's eyes, and walking over to Jimmy, wraps her arms around him. Jimmy cries into her shoulders and for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the Neutron household is the sound of Jimmy's crying. After about five minutes, Jimmy steps back and wipes the tears from his face.

He looks up at his mother and says, "Thank you, mom."

Judy nods her head and walks towards the door. Just as she is about to exit, she turns towards Jimmy once again.

"I'm glad I could help. By the way, you can use your lab and have fun, but you're still cleaning the house, twice."

Jimmy, who is finally calming down, recoils in shock and exclaims, "What! Why?"

Judy Neutron looks at her son with slightly narrow eyes, although she has a grin on her face.

"Jimmy, Cindy may have hurt you, but two wrongs don't make a right. You still need to be punished."

Jimmy just stands there with his jaw dropped and pure shock written on his face.

As Judy leaves her son's room, her words before she closes the door are, "You can start with your room. And for the last time, pick up your pants."

As Judy closes the door, Jimmy finally regains control over his facial features. As he does, he looks up to the heavens, and screams at the top of his lungs, letting out the last of his lingering frustrations.

Meanwhile, across the street, Mrs. Vortex is about to enter her house when she hears Judy's scream. Startled, Sasha drops her keys on the ground. Cursing, she picks up her keys. She places her house key in the door. Just before she opens it, she hears Jimmy's scream.

_Man, I never thought I would hear people louder than Cynthia. I never want to make the Neutron's mad. I wonder what they are even yelling about. It couldn't be about my Cynthia, could it? _

Sasha finally enters her house pondering that thought. Sasha doesn't look around her house; instead, she immediately goes up the stairs and knocks on her daughter's door.

"Whoever it is, go away!"

Sasha is not affected by this reply. She does, however, think for a moment.

_Maybe I should wait until she calms down. If I want to have a civilized conversation with her, I can't have her being hysterical. _

Sasha, after a moment of thinking, knocks on the door again and says, "Cynthia, I would like to talk to you, but I will wait until you calm down a little. I will be back up here soon. We will talk then, Ok."

Cindy, who has been crying up until this point, stops at this and says, "Fine! Just go away!"

After saying that, Cindy returns to her new favorite pastime: crying. Sasha, from the hallway, nods her head and walks away, leaving Cindy to compose herself.

In a much more fun place, the adults (minus Judy and Sasha), the teenagers (minus Jimmy and Cindy), and the kids are arriving at Retroland. The kids, nervous about assimilating into this new world, are silent for the duration of the car ride. The adults and teens have been silent to, thinking about how to get the kids enrolled in school and how to make the kids feel welcome, respectfully. As the groups leave their vehicles and reconvene, the kids are looking at Retroland with wonder and awe.

Mr. Estevez turns to the kids and says, "So, what do you think?"

Curly is the first to recover from his amazement, followed by Arnold. At the same time, they say, "This is so cool!"

"Ya, this is just like Dinoland back home, only 100 times cooler" says Gerald.

The rest of the kids echo Gerald's statement. As they do, Hugh is purchasing tickets for everyone, with the rest of the parents pitching in for the cost. Once the parents have finished, Hugh says, "Okay kids, let's go."

The kids and teens follow the adults. The parents stop and turn to the kids. Hugh hands Arnold a map of the theme park. When he does, he asks the kids, "So, what would you kids like to do first?"

The kids look at the map.

"Oh, I want to go on the Octopuke ride" says Gerald.

"Ew, gross, no way! I want to go on the Bat Otta Heck ride" says Rhonda.

Helga rolls her eyes and asks, "What's the matter princess? Scared you might get puked on?"

Rhonda glares at Helga.

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to ruin this outfit is all."

"Right, but weren't you more than willing to get it dirty when we we're playing baseball? What's different now, princess?"

Rhonda is livid, but is slightly embarrassed as well.

"That's different. And you know it."

"Come on guys, can't we just have fun? Why do you need to argue?" asks Arnold.

"Ya, I want to have fun too" says Gerald.

"Me too!" says Harold.

Rhonda and Helga look at each other, then at the group and say, "Fine."

"Good, so the Octopuke it is" says Gerald.

Rhonda glares at Gerald, but says nothing. The kids, taking the silence as a go ahead, follows the adults and teens to the Octopuke ride.

As they are walking, Libby pulls Rhonda by her and asks, "So it seems like Helga doesn't like you too much. May I ask why?"

Rhonda thinks for a moment on how to answer.

_I don't even really know why she's so angry. I know that her family is a little quirky, but is that the whole cause of it? Hum…_

Rhonda looks at Libby and says, "To be honest, I really don't know. I don't think she really likes anybody, short of Phoebe. I don't know why."

Libby nods her head.

_Maybe I'll keep an eye on Helga. After all, she will be rooming with Cindy, and lord only knows what'll happen between those two if they don't get along._

"So, what were you guys doing anyways before you were zapped here? Playing baseball?" asks Carl.

"Ya, Eugene was up to bat. We were actually practicing for a game against a mean bully and his friends" says Harold.

"Ya, and with the way we were playing, we would have been destroyed" says Sid.

"Ha, only because you don't know how to hit, frog boy" mocks Helga.

"Well, Helga, if you knew how to pitch better, maybe I could actually hit the ball!"

Helga's eyes narrow at the remark. Before she could rebuttal, she notices that they have arrived at the ride. Helga and the rest of the kids take a good look at the ride. They see that the ride is shaped like an octopus and that there is a cart attached to each of the octopus's arms. Each cart can hold up to four people. The adults wait on the side of the ride while the teens and kids enter the line.

"Man, this looks so cool!" says Gerald.

"Yes it does" says Arnold.

"Why can't we have anything like this back home?" asks Harold.

"I reckon we do, it's just always broken" says Stinky.

Harold thinks for a moment and then says, "Oh Ya, we do. Man that stinks."

Stinky nods his head as the kids and teens move up in the line.

"So, what's your hometown like?" asks Sheen.

"Well, we live in a town called Hillwood. Its kind of old fashioned. We have lots of stores on the street corners, like a flower shop and an ice cream parlor. We go to a school called PS 118 Middle School. There is also a boarding house that I live in. And finally, we have our own amusement park, Dinoland, which is kinda like this place only 100 times crapper. The roller coaster always breaks down. Once, Eugene and I got stuck up there for six hours. When we got rescued with a cherry picker, the cherry picker broke. We barely survived that" says Arnold.

"Oh Ya, I almost forgot about that" says Sid.

"Hey, didn't Helga earn a lifetime pass to Dinoland for being the It Girl?" asks Lila.

The kids turn to Lila as she asks that, jaws dropped.

"How, how did you know about that?" says Helga.

Lila faces Helga with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"I tried out for the position, remember. Besides, it was all over the news. To be frank, it was quite annoying."

"You're telling me. Try actually being the It Girl. Besides Johnny Stitches was a jerk. He got what he deserved."

Lila narrows her eyes at Helga.

"Maybe so, but you didn't have to humiliate him on national television"

Helga glares back at Lila and asks, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because, Helga, that jerk happens to be a good friend to my family."

The kids look at Lila with utter shock.

"YOU KNOW JOHNNY?" asks Helga and Rhonda.

Lila closes her eyes and looks at the ground as she says, "Yes, I do."

"But how?" asks Helga.

Before Lila can explain, Sheen exclaims, "Alright, it's our turn!"

As expected, the kids go with the teens they would be staying with. Helga, Phoebe, and Patty are put into a cart with another kid, while Arnold and Gerald are put into a cart with two teenagers. The ride starts once the carts are filled and safety precautions are followed. As the carts start spinning, the two teens in the cart with Arnold and Gerald look at the kids with a questioning stare. Arnold and Gerald look at each other and decide to introduce themselves to the two teens. Before they can, however, one of the teens speaks.

"Wow, what a weird shaped head you have."

Arnold, slightly embarrassed, says, "Um, thank you?"

The other teenager laughs slightly, before turning to the teenager who talked.

"Come on Nick, leave him alone."

Nick turns to his friend and says, "Oh come on Betty, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing. Besides, I was just making an observation."

"Still, maybe you should apologize."

Nick sighs and looks towards Arnold.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to insult you. My name is Nick, and this is my girlfriend Betty."

Betty turns towards the boys and says, "Hello. I haven't seen you around before. You recently move here?"

Arnold shakes his head.

"No, were just from out of town. My name is Arnold, and this is Gerald."

"Out of town huh? Then who are you visiting? Anyone we might know?" asks Nick.

Arnold and Gerald look at each other. After a few seconds, Arnold shrugs his shoulders, and turns to look at Nick.

"Maybe. Do you know anyone by the name of Jimmy Neutron?"

Nick and Betty look at each other, and then back at Arnold. Suddenly, Nick and Betty let out a gut busting laugh. Arnold and Gerald look at each other with looks of "what just happened?" Betty, noticing the looks on Arnold and Gerald's faces, calms down and explains.

"Ya, pretty much everyone in this town knows Jimmy. He's a genius who causes destruction to the town on a daily basis. He's in our class."

Arnold and Gerald let out an "Oh" just as the ride ends. Nick and Betty get out first.

Before they leave, Betty says to Arnold, "Maybe if we see you around again, we could do something."

"Ya that could be fun" says Nick.

Arnold and Gerald nod their heads and Nick and Betty leave. Arnold and Gerald then rejoin their group.

"That was sweet!" says Sheen.

"Oh Ya that was" says Carl.

Carl and Sheen exchange high fives as Harold runs to the nearest garbage can. As he does, Rhonda looks at Helga, a triumphant look on her face.

"See, I told Ya it wasn't a good idea to go on this ride."

Helga rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever".

"And yet", begins Nadine, "I'm strangely hungry."

Harold, who has finished emptying his stomach, says, "I second that!"

Rhonda looks at Harold with disgust as she asks, "How can you eat after you just puked?"

Harold, who has cleaned his face with a napkin, looks at Rhonda with a confused look.

"Well, since I just puked, I now have more room for food."

Rhonda shivers at the thought. The parents rejoin the group and together with the teens and kids, head for the food court. Meanwhile, back in the suburban area, Cindy has finally calmed down enough to have a civil conversation. Cindy walks out of her room and into the bathroom. She looks into the mirror.

_Man, I look like crap. How am I going to be able to talk about what happened without breaking down again? My mother isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to._

Cindy sighs.

_Still, it might be better talking to her than to bare this alone. Besides, some advice might be useful right now._

Cindy answers Mother Nature's call and freshens up a little, trying to make herself presentable. After 15 minutes, Cindy looks better, but her eyes betray her otherwise normal appearance. She slowly walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs, looking for her mother. She finds her mother in the kitchen, making some grilled cheese sandwiches and some coffee.

_Weird, mom doesn't like grilled cheese sandwiches or coffee._

Sasha notices her daughter's presence and without looking up from her cooking, says, "Cynthia, please sit down. I would like to talk."

Cindy slowly takes a seat at one of the kitchen chairs and waits for her mother to finish. Five minutes later, Sasha sits down at the table across from Cindy, setting down a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee in front of Cindy.

"Please eat. We'll talk when you're done."

Cindy isn't particularly hungry, but does as her mother commands. Once she takes a bite of her grilled cheese, she realized how hungry she really is and practically devourers the rest of the sandwich. Sasha watches her daughter with interest and chuckles slightly.

"I figured you would be hungry. That is why I made it. I know grilled cheese is your favorite. I made another one if you want it."

Cindy eagerly nods and Sasha, still chuckling, slides another grilled cheese in front of Cindy which is devoured in seconds. Cindy then takes a sip of her coffee. The look on Cindy's face causes a smile to spread on Sasha's face.

"Three teaspoons of sugar and a quarter cup of cream, correct?"

Cindy looks at her mother, stunned.

"How did you know that?"

Sasha chuckles for a moment, and then says, "Cindy, you're my daughter, I know you. I may not show it often, but I care about you, and part of caring is knowing the person you care for inside and out. Which is why it is so shocking that I didn't know that you and Jimmy kissed. Why would you try to hide that from me?"

Cindy looks down at the table, unable to look her mother in the eyes.

Sasha, sensing that Cindy may not be ready to answer that yet, asks, "Ok, we'll come back to that. May I ask why you got so upset? I mean, it not the first time Jimmy Neutron has done something stupid, and it probably won't be the last. So why now?"

Cindy builds up her courage, looks her mother in the eyes, and says, "I got upset because I thought that kiss meant something to the both of us. So when he denied that it ever happened, it upset me."

"Ok, so it was important to you, and he upset you when he said that. So, how did the kiss happen in the first place? Why was it so important to you?"

Cindy takes a moment to collect herself, then says, "The kiss happened after the news incident. We were walking home when he just grabbed me and kissed me. We held hands on the way home; that is until we ran into some of our classmates on the way home. He wanted to tell them that we were together and hold my hand, but I refused. We went into another alley and got into an argument over it. Once the argument was over, both of us stormed off. I went home, while he headed to the park, I think. Anyways, since then we have been in countless arguments. I brought up the kiss because I finally wanted to stop the arguments and maybe give us a try, but when he said the kiss didn't happen, it upset me. It broke my heart, and I just had to get out of there."

Sasha nods her head, and notices tears running down Cindy's face. Like Judy did with Jimmy, Sasha pulls Cindy into a hug and lets her cry out her tears. After a few minutes, Cindy calms down.

Sasha lets go of the hug and asks the inevitable question, "Do you love him?"

Cindy looks at her mother with a blank look on her face. After a full minute, which makes Sasha concerned, Cindy finally answers.

"I think so, but I can't be sure."

Sasha looks at Cindy and blinks.

_She might love him? Hum, she's confused about her feeling for him. Now what do I tell her?_

"Cindy, I think you probably do love him, but maybe you should give yourself some space from him for a while. That should help you sort out your feelings for him. You can hang out with him, if you wish, but try to detach yourself from him for awhile. It will help."

Cindy considers her mother words for a moment, and then says, "I'll try to. It might be hard though. After all, we're going to have guests, and they're going to want to hang with the guests at Neutron's house."

"I understand, just try to distance yourself, meaning no spying at him through your window with Liberty."

Cindy's cheeks blush crimson red as she exclaims, "Mom!"

Sasha smiles and laughs.

"I told you I know you inside and out. Now come on, let's go."

Cindy looks at her mom confused.

"Go where?"

Sasha's smile grows as she says, "It's a surprise. Now let's go."

Cindy, already dressed, follows her mom to her car, and once the two of them enter into the vehicle and buckle up, Sasha drives off to the "surprise".


	4. Chapter 4: The Legendary Eat Off That Al

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Hey Arnold!

A/N Sorry this took so long. I had this chapter half done months ago, but then I got stuck. Even completed, I still don't like the pace of this chapter. But, this chapter was made for your viewing pleasure, so I guess you can tell me what you think of it in a review. Read, Enjoy, and if you give a d***, review. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Legendary Eat Off That Almost Made People Broke.

At Retroland, the kids, teens, and adults are entering the food court. As they do, Nadine, Arnold, Harold, and Carl's stomach lets out a humungous growl, simultaneously. The remaining teens and kids look at the four with amused looks.

Harold looks at the other kids and says, "I bet I could eat more than any of you."

Arnold looks at Harold and says, "Ya right, who won the eating contest against the disposal? I think that was me."

The ladies of the group look at Arnold in shock. After all it is the first time that Arnold has said something sarcastic, as far as they knew. As for the boys of the group, they smile at Arnold for him finally standing up for himself, even in this small way, except for Harold, who gives Arnold a slightly evil look.

"Ya, but that was after not eating and training for days. I saw you pig out at Slausan's right before baseball practice. Besides I just emptied out my stomach, so I bet I could out eat you now!"

Before the boys could argue their very correct points, Nadine interrupts them and asks, "Can we go get some dang food? I'm hungry. If you two want to settle your argument, just have an eat off here."

The adults gulp at the obvious hits to their wallets while the kids cheer at the thought of another eats off. After all, they all quite enjoyed the first one. The teens are curious about this so called eat off while Carl is excited.

"If you guys have an eat off, I want to join" says Carl.

Every kid and teen turns to Carl. The participating kids nod, while Mrs. Wheezer faints into her husband's arms. Everyone turns to Mr. Wheezer after hearing him struggle to support his wife. The adults help Mr. Wheezer while the kids and teens ask, "What happened?"

Mr. Wheezer looks at the group of concerned faces and says, "The misses fainted. I think she just realized how much this eat off is going to cost us."

The kids' eyes widen at the thought. They then look at the adults with sheepish smiles. At the looks upon the kids' faces, Mr. Vortex breaks out into laughter. Every head turns to face Mr. Vortex as Mrs. Wheezer begins to wake up.

"Oh what happened?" asks Mrs. Wheezer.

Mr. Wheezer answers with, "You fainted after hearing about Carl wanting to participate in the kids eat off."

"Which bring us to why you were laughing Mr. Vortex" says Carl.

Mr. Vortex turns to Carl after hearing the portly boy's slightly angry tone. The older man puts his hand up as to say stop.

"Rest assured Carl, I wasn't trying to upset anyone. I had to laugh because I actually own part of Retroland, so we can get as much food as we want, and it would all be free."

The group jaws drop at the announcement.

After a few minutes, Arnold recovers enough to ask, "If you could get us food for free, how come you had to pay to get us in here?"

Mr. Vortex sighs and says, "I can only get certain benefits. Besides, not many people know that I could get food for free. If they did, this place would lose money."

Arnold nods his head. As he does, his stomach lets out another growl. Mr. Vortex laughs again and goes to the food counter as everyone sits down at the tables. Arnold, Harold, Carl, and surprisingly Nadine sit at one table. The girls sit at the table to the right of the four, while the boys sit at the tables to the left and behind them. The teens sit at the table in front of them, leaving the four surrounded. Rhonda looks around and spots Nadine with the food hogs as she has dubbed them.

"Hey Nadine, why are you sitting over there? You should be over here" says Rhonda.

At that moment, Nadine's stomach growls. She looks at Rhonda.

"Does that answer your question? I'm going to eat. Besides, someone has to show these boys up."

Rhonda's jaw drops.

_Nadine, eating with the food hogs? She's crazy._

Rhonda looks at Nadine and says, "I can't believe you're going to enter their eat off. It's just not right."

Nadine rolls her eyes as Harold shouts, "You're darn right it isn't right."

Harold looks at Nadine and says, "What was that comment about showing us up. You'll never be able beat us. Right gentleman?"

Arnold and Carl nod their heads. Nadine looks at each of them and says, "We'll see".

"Oh boy, those are fighting words" says Sid.

"Ya those are" says Stinky.

"Anybody care to place any bets?" asks Helga.

The kids look at each other then at Helga. Gerald is the first to respond.

"I got to go with my man Arnold. He's the reigning champion."

Helga pulls out a sheet of paper and a pen out of her pocket and writes down Gerald's bet.

"Anyone else?"

Phoebe, Patty, and Lila discuss among each other. Finally they turn to Helga.

"We pick Harold."

Helga writes down the bets. As she does, Curly, Sid, and Stinky discuss among themselves. A few seconds later, they turn to Helga and say, "We pick Carl."

Helga writes their bets down too. She tallies the bets. Only two of the kids have yet to bet.

"I…pick…Arnold"

Make that one kid that has yet to bet. Helga writes down Brainy's bet. Helga then turns to Rhonda.

"Ok princess, you're the only kid who hasn't bet. You in or what?"

Rhonda glares at Helga for yet another princess comment. Helga returns the glare in kind.

Without taking her eyes off of Helga, she says, "While I may think this is insane, I have to go with Nadine. She's my friend and besides…"

Rhonda then turns her glare to Harold, Carl, and Arnold.

"…These three are being misogynist pigs, so it'll show them who's in charge when Nadine wins."

Helga is stunned, as are the rest of the kids, with Rhonda's comment. Helga, still stunned, writes down Rhonda's bet. Nadine smiles at the defense from her best friend. Once the collective shock has worn off, all the boys, with the exception of Arnold and Carl, asks, "What does misogynist mean?"

The females face palm themselves at the denseness of the boys. Arnold, being one of the only boys to know that word, thanks to spelling bee competition he was in, says to the rest of the boys, "She just called us…"

He points to Carl and Harold, as well as himself.

"…Woman hating pigs."

"That's what she called us?" asks Harold.

Arnold nods and Harold jumps out of his seat.

"Hey Rhonda, what do you mean by that? Were not woman haters, we just don't think Nadine has the stomach for this competition. You even said so yourself."

Rhonda looks at Harold, infuriated.

"I did not! I just think it's insane for her to be near you when you're stuffing your face. And besides, even if I did, I didn't make it sound like women are inferior to men. So sit down and shut up before I kick your ass."

The kids' jaw's drop at Rhonda's swearing. It wasn't the first time they heard something like that, but it was the first time they heard one of their classmates say it. At this point Mr. and Mrs. Folfax come near Rhonda.

"Rhonda, I know your upset, but you really shouldn't use words like that. It's unbecoming of a young lady" says Mrs. Folfax.

Rhonda has an angry look on her face but nods and says to Harold, "Sorry".

Mr. Folfax nods along with his wife. Mr. Folfax then turns to Harold, Arnold, and Carl.

"Now maybe you should apologize for being so rude to your female classmates…"

He turns to Carl and adds, "…and guest".

Arnold and Carl say to Nadine, "Sorry for being so misogynistic."

Nadine shakes her head and says, "Its okay. Don't worry about it. I'll just have to destroy you in the competition."

Arnold and Carl give out a nervous laugh. The attention is now turned to Harold, who is still in shock about Rhonda threatening to kick his ass. His shock slowly subsides, and an angry look comes to his face.

"Rhonda, you couldn't kick my butt if you tried. I'd pound you."

Before Rhonda could respond, Helga gets up from the table and is right in front of Harold in seconds. Harold eyes go wide and he slowly takes a step back.

"Listen here pink boy. I might not like Rhonda, but there is one thing we have in common. We're both girls and we don't like it when someone says we're inferior. So take it back and apologize or I'll bring out old Betsy and the five avengers and I know you don't want that. You may be able to beat Rhonda, but you won't beat me."

Helga says her speech in such a tone that you know she means business. Harold gulps and takes a big step backwards. He can still remember his run in with old Betsy and the five avengers in preschool and he doesn't want a repeat performance.

Once Harold regains the power of speech, he tells Helga, "Okay, I'll apologize, just don't hit me."

"Good, apologize and don't do it again."

Helga raises one of her fist and Harold gulps again. Helga then takes a step to the side. When she does, Harold looks at Rhonda with pleading eyes and says, "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

Harold then races to his previous seat. He turns to Nadine and says, "I'm sorry."

Nadine has to laugh at how nervous Harold was being.

_Ha, serves him right. He started this, and now he doesn't want to get hurt. Ah poetic justice._

Nadine says nothing to Harold. Instead she turns to Helga and Rhonda and says, "Thank you."

"No problem Nadine" say the two girls.

Rhonda then turns to Helga and says, "I could have handled Harold, but thank you. I do have one question though. Why did you do it?"

Helga looks at Rhonda a little miffed.

"I didn't like the way Harold was talking. Besides, is it a crime for me to do something nice? Criminy."

Rhonda is about to retort, but thinks better of it. Instead, she just thanks Helga again and lays her head down, almost out of exhaustion. Helga sits down at her place. As she does, Sheen speaks for the first time since they entered the food court.

"I'm not being a woman hater here, but I think Carl will win the eat off."

Libby huffs then turns to her boyfriend.

"Oh really? Want to place our own bet on this? I say Nadine wins. If she does, then you don't get to kiss me for a week."

"WHAT? NO!"

Libby grins at Sheen.

"Why, scared you're going to lose?"

Sheen shakes his head.

"I'm not scared of anything. You're on. And when I win, you have to watch the 24 hour Ultralord marathon with me and take me to the new Ultralord movie as your treat, complete with candy, drinks and popcorn."

Libby pales at the stipulation, but deciding she can't back down now, shakes Sheen's hand and says, "You're on! Prepare to lose!"

The adults, now that the kids have calmed down a little, have been watching the exchange between Sheen and Libby with interest. Mr. Estevez turns to the adults with an interesting proposition.

"Say, why don't we make a bet of our own? The losers have to do the winners yard work for a month. What do you say?"

Before anyone could respond, Mr. Vortex returns from the food counter (not that anyone noticed he was missing in the ensuing chaos) with an announcement.

"I hope everyone's hungry. I told them about this eat off. They said they would make all the food they had. They also said the winner would get a lifetime pass to Retroland. But only Arnold, Nadine, Harold, and Carl are eligible for the pass. But the food is for everyone."

"Awesome" say the four kids.

"That's fine, but we have a bet going and we have yet to decide what the winners going to get" says Helga.

Everyone thinks for a moment. Surprisingly enough, Arnold comes up with a suggestion.

"While I think cheating is despicable, how about the losers do the winners homework for the rest of our school year. Us of course being excluded."

"Interesting suggestion football-head. Who votes for that bet?" asks Helga.

Every single hand goes up, much to the shock of the adults.

"Ok then, losers does winners homework for the rest of the school year, with a double check to make sure the winners aren't going to fail" says Helga.

"That's acceptable" say the kids.

The adults, after hearing this, shake their heads, but return to their own bet, filling in Mr. Vortex on it. The adults then think about it, before agreeing.

Mr. Estevez asks Helga to keep track of their bets too, which Helga agrees to do.

"Ok, I am going to go with Nadine" says Mr. Vortex.

"Well, we're going to go with Harold" says Mr. Folfax.

"Obviously, we're going with Carl" says Mr. Wheezer.

"Well, I'm going with Arnold" says Mr. Estevez.

"I'm going to go with Nadine as well" says Mr. Neutron.

"Ok, I got it" says Helga.

The group waits for two minutes before twenty men brings out a huge table and tons of foods, enough to make the competition in Hillwood look like a joke. The men then bring out tons of chairs so the group of adults, kids, and teens could all sit together. And like Mr. Vortex predicted, the men then left without asking for any money for the food or labor. The kids, adults, and teens sit down at the table, with the four contestants sitting next to each other. Mr. Vortex sits directly across from the group of eaters, as he is the official judge for the contest as ordered by the theme park managers.

"Wait, before we start I want to know one thing" says Rhonda.

Everyone looks at Rhonda, while Rhonda looks at Helga.

"Helga, you been taking everyone else's bets, we haven't gotten the opportunity to hear your bet. Who are you betting for?"

Helga smiles and chuckles to herself.

"I am betting for Nadine. No way are the boys going to win. It would be bad karma if they do."

Rhonda nods her head. With that settled, she says, "Let the contest begin."

The non-contestants each pick up a hot dog and prepare it the way they like, while the contestants start shoveling food into them, except for Arnold, who knows better, and Nadine, who after watching Arnold eat the first time, knows his tricks. A minute later the non-contestants have ate one hotdog each while the contestants have eaten 8 to 10 hotdogs each. Carl is in the lead with 10 hotdogs eaten, followed by Arnold and Harold with 9 hotdogs eaten, and Nadine with 8 eaten. With the hotdogs gone, much to the dismay of the non-contestants, the food hogs and Nadine start eating some chicken wings. The non-contestants eat some nachos. Arnold is the first to finish his "platter" of chicken wings, followed closely by Nadine, with Harold being the third person to finish. Carl is the first contestant to drop out of the competition with only half of his chicken wings gone. Carl passes his uneaten wings to Sheen who eats them in seconds. Libby looks at Sheen slightly impressed. With the chicken wings and the hot dogs gone, the contestants start eating some nachos of their own. Nadine finishes her nachos first, followed by Harold and then Arnold. Nachos gone, the contestants then start out on some elephant ears. The non-contestants take one elephant ear each for dessert as they are full, while Harold, Arnold, and Nadine each take 10 elephant ears each. Harold is the next to drop out of the competition, finishing 5 elephant ears, leaving only Arnold and Nadine in the competition. Both finish all their elephant ears leaving only some cotton candy left. There are twenty bags of cotton candy so Arnold and Nadine grab ten bags each.

"Good luck Nadine" says Arnold.

Nadine smiles but says nothing as she tears into her first bag of cotton candy. Arnold does the same, tearing into his cotton candy as well. The group watches as Nadine and Arnold both finish five bags of cotton candy. Then the unthinkable happens. Arnold, about to tear into his six bag of cotton candy, drops the bag on the table and says, "Uh, no more, I'm done."

Nadine smiles and proceeds to finish not only her bags of cotton candy, but Arnold's cotton candy as well, declaring when she finishes, "Ha, I told you I'd win. All hail your new food eating champ."

The girls and adults start clapping, while the boys shake their heads. Libby smirks at Sheen as she says, "You lose. Now you can't kiss me for a week."

Sheen mumbles some curse words under his breath as Libby laughs. Helga, hearing Libby speak, remembers something and smirks as well.

"That's right. Since Nadine won…"

Helga looks at her list then at the kids.

"You all have to do Rhonda and me's homework for the rest of the year, minus Harold, Arnold, and Nadine. Also…"

She turns to the adults

"The Folfax's, the Wheezer's, and Mr. Estevez have to do the Vortex's and the Neutron's yard work for a month."

The adults flinch at the thought. After all, both the Vortex's and the Neutron's keep their yards very high maintenance. The kids just sigh at the thought, although they are comforted by knowing that they only have to do two people homework for the school year and not three. Suddenly, Carl, Arnold, and Harold grab their stomach and race to the three nearest garbage cans. Three minutes later, after emptying their stomachs and cleaning up, they return to the table, as well as Mr. Vortex who went to go get Nadine's lifetime pass.

"Here you go, Nadine. I don't know how often you're going to use this, but you certainly earned it."

Mr. Vortex hands Nadine the pass, which Nadine gladly accepts.

"Thank you Mr. Vortex."

Mr. Vortex nods. As he does, Arnold pulls out the map of Retroland and asks, "What does everyone want to do next?"

Before anyone could answer, Mr. Neutron interrupts by saying, "Actually, before you go on any more rides, maybe you should let your stomachs settle."

Mr. Estevez thinks for a moment, and then says, "Why don't we go on the eye in the sky ride? That way we could show them the park, and their stomachs can settle."

"Oh that's an excellent idea" says Mrs. Wheezer.

With it decided, the teens and kids follow the adults to the eye in the sky ride, which is basically a sky view of the amusement park where you ride in a cart on a wire over the park. The ride is shaped like an eyeball, and four people can go on at a time. The first ones to go on are Arnold, Carl Harold, and Mr. Wheezer.

"So boys, how are you feeling?" asks Mr. Wheezer.

Harold and Carl are still clenching their stomachs, so Arnold, who appears to be relatively unaffected by the eat off, responds by saying, "I think we might of overdid it a little. Man, I haven't felt this much pain since I trained for the first eat off."

Harold and Carl, nod their heads to Arnold assertion of pain. Mr. Wheezer laughs a little.

"Ya, you boys did well. I haven't seen such eating since the great eat off of '82. Ya that was fun. Took home second place that year. Would of won it too if the misses haven't distracted me. Oh Well."

Carl looks at his dad in mild shock.

"You competed in an eat off? I never knew that."

Mr. Wheezer nods and says, "Yep, back when the misses and I were still dating."

"That's pretty cool" says Arnold.

"Ya, but the after effects weren't fun at all. I couldn't eat or move for a month. I must say, you boys have some strength."

For the next few minutes, the boys and Mr. Wheezer just sit in silence, looking out at the park. Eventually, the ride comes to an end. When it does, the next group goes on. Nadine, Helga, Rhonda, and Libby went on.

As they enter the ride and start moving, Rhonda looks at Nadine, almost scrutinizing.

Nadine, naturally curious, asks Rhonda, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rhonda, at the sound of Nadine's voice, breaks out of her trance. Shaking her head slightly, she says, "I was just wondering how you did that without hurting yourself. You sat next to Harold when he was eating, a feat in it of itself, and you managed to pack away all that food. How did you do it?'

Nadine, seeing the look on Rhonda, Helga, and Libby's faces, burst out laughing. Rhonda, Helga, and Libby slowly laugh too, and they, along with Nadine, continue to laugh for about a minute straight. Once they stopped laughing, Nadine answers Rhonda's question with gumption, after taking a moment to collect herself and regain her breath.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday. I was rushed this morning to get to baseball practice, and then with all the confusion taking place with us getting here, I really haven't eaten in over twenty hours. I knew that the boys didn't know that, and that is why I smoked them. Besides, on any normal day, I could beat anybody eating, sans maybe Arnold. So with me being hungry, as they say in the movies, 'forget about it'".

Rhonda, Helga, and Libby look at Nadine with impressed smiles.

"Ya, I was downright shocked when old football-head threw in the towel, considering how much he downed at our eat off" says Helga.

Rhonda looks at Nadine with a wicked look on her face.

_Oh no, whatever she has planned is not going to be good._

Rhonda laughs silently to herself.

_Finally, time for a little revenge for all of those princess comments._

"Yes, I was surprised too. And speaking of Arnold, Helga…"

Helga turns to Rhonda, both curious as to what she was going to say, and afraid it was going to be nasty.

"…you sure have been spending a lot of time around him, haven't you?"

Helga's face pales.

_Okay Helga old girl, keep it together. You have been getting better about this. Bliss says you are. Just take this one step at a time._

Helga says to Rhonda, with a little blank stare in her eyes, but a little smirk on her face, "Nothing is going on between me and football-head. However, I couldn't help but noticing you and Harold getting a little closer. And I also noticed that you haven't been telling Curly to get lost as much as you used too. Care to explain, princess?"

Now Rhonda's face is paling. Before she can get a word in edgewise, the ride comes to a stop, and the four ladies get off of the ride. While the confrontation between Helga and Rhonda is going on, Libby is thinking of only one thing.

_I hope Cindy is alright. _

On the outskirts of Retroville, Cindy and her mother have been driving for the past half-hour, to a location that only Cindy's mother Sasha knew. Finally, after what seems like forever, the car that Cindy has been trapped in rolls to a stop. Cindy looks around for the first time since she has been in the car, and her eyes go wide. In front of her is the biggest mall she has ever seen. Sasha, upon seeing the look on her daughter's face, laughs uproariously. For a few minutes, mother and daughter don't move an inch. Cindy then comes out of her stupor and looks at her mother in surprise.

"The mall? You took me to a mall? Why? And where are we anyways? I've never seen this in my life!"

Sasha sighs and shakes her head, then says, "Cindy, when a girl gets depressed, there is nothing that cheers her up more than shopping. And I look at it like this; either this escapade (and the stuff we're going to buy from it) will get you a new boy's attention (which is ideal), or it will show that Neutron boy what he is missing out on. Either way this will make you feel better, guaranteed. And you'll get some new clothes, which you desperately need, to boot. Now come on, what are we waiting for, let's go."

Cindy and her mother exit the car, and with a click, the car is locked, leaving Cindy no choice but to follow her mother into the gargantuan of a building.

"Oh, and to answer your second question, darling, we are in the redline district of Retroville, right next to the border. This mall just opened yesterday, so we should be able to ride the sales and cheer you up. We can't lose today."

_Ya mom, unless you consider getting your heart broken a loss. _

With a sigh, Cindy follows her mom into the mall. Once inside, Cindy's face lights up instantly. Everywhere you look, there are clothes stores: From Gap and Hollister to Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Okay, Cindy, what store do you want to hit first?"

Cindy looks around, and her eyes light up once again.

"I want to go to American Eagle, first."

Sasha nods and both her and Cindy walk over to and enter the store. With that, mother and daughter begin their march around the mall that last for three hours. And the whole time, even when Cindy hit the electronic stores, she didn't think about Jimmy Neutron even once.

Back in Retroland, the groups have finished their eye in the sky ride, with half of the kids making conversation, and the other half actually looking at the park (Which, besides letting the food hogs and Nadine settle their stomachs, was the whole purpose of the ride).

Arnold, once again, pulls out the park map and asks, "Now that are stomachs are settled…"

Arnold looks to Nadine, Harold, and Carl for conformation, all of whom shoot Arnold the thumbs up sign.

"…which ride do you guys want to go on next?"

Before anyone could reply, Mr. Neutron's phone goes off. Mr. Neutron answers after checking the caller id.

"Hello butter-biscuit how are things at home?"

Mr. Neutron waits for a minute to let his wife speak and when she does, Mr. Neutron frowns.

"Now honey, I'm sure Jim-Jam was just mad. I will have a talk with him at home later tonight. Was that why you called?"

Again, Mr. Neutron waits for his wife to speak. As she finishes, the frown on Mr. Neutron's face vanishes and in place of it is a smile.

"Really? That's wonderful news. I'll let them know."

Mr. Neutron waits for his wife to speak again.

"Ok honey, I love you too. Bye."

Mr. Neutron hangs up the phone, and then turns to the group.

"That was my wife. She says that Jimmy has invented a phone device thingy that will let our little visitors call home to make sure their parents and guardians know where they are."

That news brings about nervous smiles to the faces of the kids. They feel relieved about being able to call home, but at the same time they all have the same thought.

_How the heck am I suppose to tell my family where I'm at? And am I going to be locked away for telling them such a crazy story? Oh boy!_

Arnold, with this newly-found news comprehended, asks the question to the group of kids, "Do you guys still want to stay, or do you guys want to phone home?"

The kids discuss amongst themselves. Voting Nadine as their representative, they part ways so that she could speak to Arnold.

"Well, while we are worried about our family's, we feel like we should get our money's worth here first."

Arnold nods, then looks up at the adults, and asks, "Is that okay?"

Mr. Vortex shakes his head and says, "You should probably call home before it gets too late. Beside, I'm afraid that the park closes early today anyways. But, that doesn't mean we can't come back sometime in the near future. After all, you will be staying here for quite a while and you'll probably need something to do after a while. I'll pay for everything next time. Scouts honor."

The kids, although disappointed, understand and with solemn looks, nod their heads. Seeing the looks on their faces, Mr. Vortex gets an idea.

"How about before we go back to Mr. Neutron's house, we all go get some ice cream. My treat."

That brought some smiles to the kids' faces, although Arnold, Harold, Carl, and Nadine are shaking their heads.

"You guys can get something, but I think I'll pass" says Arnold.

Nadine, Harold, and Carl exclaim, "I'll pass too!"

This brought laughter from the adults, knowing looks from the teenagers, and snickers from the kids.

"Ok Children lets go get some ice cream" says Mr. Estevez.

The kids whoop and holler as they head to the parking lot. The food hogs and Nadine walk slower and hang back by the teenagers, due to their full stomachs. The adults take the rear. They all soon make their way to the exit and head off to the direction of the Candy Bar, filled with thoughts of ice cream and home.


End file.
